1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roll off trailers and more specifically it relates to a load control system for a roll off trailer for effectively controlling the velocity of a load during unloading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Roll off trailers (independent trailers and truck trailers) have been in use for years. A roll off trailer includes a flatbed with a plurality of rollers aligned transverse with the length of the flatbed. The rollers extend upwardly from the upper surface of the flatbed a finite distance sufficient to engage and support the load. When the flatbed is typically elevated at an angle to unload the load (e.g. trusses, wall panels, etc.) which causes the load to roll off the roll off trailer. Hence, there is a need to control the velocity that a load rolls off the roll off trailer to prevent damage to the load.